


Bloom

by sunshinesubarus



Series: ☆ commissions ☆ [2]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinesubarus/pseuds/sunshinesubarus
Summary: Soulmates are rare.Dictated by a band of a certain colour around someone's pinky. Until true love blooms, the only thing seen will be the colour of the band.And when true love blooms, it is said that colour will unfurl and bleed into the world.
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Yuuki Makoto (Ensemble Stars!)
Series: ☆ commissions ☆ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904626
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing for izumako so please....be nice this is also a request made by [dawn](https://twitter.com/makotoyuukun) !

Izumi has been too afraid to talk about this. And Makoto hasn’t even started the conversation about it. It’s not like they decided to hide it initially, but due to being in the modeling industry imperfections were always covered. If a person was lucky enough to have a red band around their pinky, then that had to be covered up. Legends say that once you happen upon your soulmate, the band will change from red to a colour that only two people can see. Every person has a different colour, never has Izumi met someone with the same colour as him so why is it that he can see green in Makoto’s eyes and the green wrapped around his pinkie. Maybe that had been why he’d freaked out and hurt his soulmate as much as he did.

Maybe he just got scared.

He wonders if Makoto could see the same colour as him or a different one. Izumi can see green, but he can’t see on it on anyone else. He can’t see the grass, but he can see Makoto’s eyes, he can see green when it surrounds him, or on the rare occasion that Makoto decides to wear it.

“It just doesn’t make sense.”

“Mm Secchan maybe you’re just thinking too much.”

It’s funny that the person talking to him about this just happens to be Ritsu of all people. Ritsu, who found his soulmate when they were children and talks about the colour red like there’s no tomorrow. Maybe it’s because that’s the colour of Mao’s hair, or maybe it’s because that’s the colour of Mao’s performance uniform. The area surrounding them is rather empty, and Izumi wonder what colours are adorning the skies right now.

No matter what they are, they will never be as pretty as Makoto is.

Footsteps replace the heavy thoughts in his head. Ritsu in these scenarios, Izumi has learnt is perfect company because he just lets the conversation run itself.

“You know, Secchan, he already knows.”

The words are enough to stop Izumi in his tracks, fear clutching at him. Coldness replacing the feeling that had once been excitement and warmth. Soulmates are rare, they’re not common and Ritsu knows that because there are only one or two other couples in their entire cohort that have found each other to be soulmates.

“Bullshit, he can’t.”

“He can, you have the same mark, Secchan.”

Silence comes next, and Izumi’s grip tightens on his bag as he begins to move closer and closer towards his home. Ritsu doesn’t say goodbye. Instead he just yawns, walking away in the opposite direction to his own home. Izumi is now left on his own, with his thoughts in the midst of what feels like a crisis.

If all this is true then maybe he should’ve been worried from the very beginning.

Izumi lets out a sigh because he never wanted this, he never wanted this to be this complicated. It was never supposed to be complicated, but when it comes to Makoto everything is complicated. And he’s sure that he’s been forgiven but he can’t help but think that just maybe it wasn’t enough. Maybe he wasn’t enough, ever since he’d tried to force him into Knights…There’s so much he could have done better in the past, and so much that he could’ve changed. And just maybe it’s too late to fix everything but that doesn’t matter. And maybe he’s insane, maybe this is stupid. But he feels like this is something that he has to do, and not just for himself.

To make Makoto smile the same way he used to, to hold him close, kiss him gently. He wants to be Makoto’s and Makoto’s to be his. He turns away from his home, barely thinking about what he’s doing. Breaking into a run he goes in the direction of Makoto’s home. People know him for being cold and teasing, they know him for being hurtful but there is one soft spot that he has.

There is one person that makes everything fly out the window, forgotten.

There is one person that makes him want to change, that makes him want to be good.

And that person is Makoto Yuuki.

His breath is visible in the air, and he can’t help but look up at the window and hope that more than anything Makoto is looking outside. But the shutters are closed, and he begins to doubt himself as he gets out his phone to send a text. Turning around, he lets out a small sigh to himself, feeling defeated as he begins to walk home.

He doesn’t hear the door as it flings open, he doesn’t hear the footsteps come to a holt on the road. Nor does he realise that there’s someone standing behind him. Because there’s no way in hell that Makoto wants to see him right now.

Maybe the system’s wrong. Maybe Makoto isn’t his soulmate. And that’s okay, because no matter what he will always love Makoto.

“WAIT!”

Izumi turns around. The world around him comes to a stop. There standing in the middle of the road is Makoto.

His _soulmate._

Never in his life has Izumi heard Makoto sound so sure about something, never has he heard Makoto yell so loudly. Not at him.

Never has he turned around to see Makoto looking so _happy_ to see him. This moment right here is so…surreal that he can barely wrap his head around it. He can’t see anything but the green in Makoto’s eyes that suddenly looks ten times brighter. And as soon as they look at each other, colour begins blooms around them.

It isn’t just green, but colours that Izumi had never thought he could see. Colours that bleed into the sky to create a mural he’s never thought of. Pure, picturesque beauty that he’s never seen. It takes his breath away. He can’t breathe because everything around them is breathtaking, and it all stemmed from Makoto…

“Yuu-kun…You came out to see me?”

Desperation is what Izumi hears in his voice, trying to push it down. To hold it back because he wants to sound anything but desperate. Makoto has heard nothing but desperation from him over the last year at least, begging and begging for forgiveness.

“Izumi-San…O-Of course I did.”

Izumi pretends he doesn’t hear the hesitance in Makoto’s voice. Telling himself that it’s for a reason he doesn’t think. He doesn’t even dare move from where he is, he wants this to be initiated by Makoto. He wants to see Makoto be confident in himself for at least one minute, to see him love himself the same way Izumi loves him.

What matters to Izumi though, is that he doesn’t see disgust in Makoto’s face whenever they see each other anymore. Which is what gives him hope that Makoto is seeing the same thing as him, seeing the colours slowly scrawl out around him and bleeding into the world to create something that is pure beauty.

“Y-Yuu-kun do you see it too?”

Makoto moves closer then, making the distance between them smaller and smaller. Eventually they’re so close that if Izumi were to lean forward he could press their foreheads together. But he doesn’t because never in his life had he expected Makoto to grow this close to him. Never in his life had he thought Makoto wouldn’t be repulsed at the thought of being his soulmate.

And maybe once upon a time he was, but now…

Now Makoto is close enough to him that they could kiss. And he’s afraid, he’s afraid to do it. He doesn’t even think properly, nor can he compute it when lips are pressing against his lips. Soft, warm and welcoming. Kissing Makoto is everything he thought it would be and more and just maybe…

Maybe things will work out…

Maybe they truly are soulmates….

“Yuu-kun…you’re my soulmate.”

“I know, and I’m okay with that.”

Those words almost break him, and the world comes to a perfect halt. And this moment, more than anything else, is where he wants to stay.

Forever.


End file.
